compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassy Black-Granger
Cassiopeia "Cassy" Black-Granger is the daughter of Imperials Greg and Kate Black-Granger. Born during the reign of Vodo Bonias, she has followed her parents' careers and has quickly developed a personality that is a mixture of both. As a young child, her innocence in regards to the galaxy was encouraged until she was old enough to establish her on views on the galaxy. These views would become Imperialistic, leading to her joining the Sub-Adult Group within both the New Imperial Order and the Galactic Empire. Biography Childhood Shortly after her parents' marriage, Cassy was conceived amongst a quiet and peaceful time within the Galaxy. Her early years would be spent on Coruscant, as her mother and grandmother cared for her whilst her father worked on the re-branching of the Imperial Colonel Police. She'd shortly be joined by her brother, James, when she began walking; much to the dismay of her parents who had to juggle between the adventurous toddler and her new-born brother. Just before her fourth birthday, the family would move to Csilla as her father received a job offer for the Chiss Ascendancy to led their medical corporation. The chance of scenery didn't affect her much, other than developing a fondness for cold weather during the long winters that she'd experienced during the build-up to the collapse of the Chiss Ascendancy. With her education close to beginning during the collapse, Cassy's mother kept her behind until the government was stabilized and a certainty of her safety given. It wouldn't come and for three months, Cassy was home-schooled until her father moved the family to his homeworld of Kathol. Immediately she entered school, her education starting well as her fondness for being practical was enhanced by the school's staff. Following in her parents' attitudes, Cassy never truly became the stereotype of a young girl. Instead she displayed a tender open-mindedness as a child and rarely refused to try something new. Whilst this would dissolve slightly with age, it'd be replaced by bravery that stepped on the borders of foolishness. With both parents spending long amounts of time at home, either due to a lack of work or their desires to raise their children personally, Cassy grew close to both parents. With her mother, Kate, the relationship between the two was relaxed whilst still having the parental supports when required, Kate being the most common person who told her off. Her relationship with her father, Greg, was similar if not more adventurous. Whilst both parents considered their children as young adults and not children, Greg would often extend the boundaries of what children are allowed to do. Most times that she hurt herself was with her father, the two of them laughing as Greg encouraged her curiosity with the world. One such curiosity would result in a broken arm and broken ribs, as her father willingly allowed her to pilot the family speeder during a trip in the countryside. The speeder would crash, causing the family to have to buy a new one, and both herself and her father were 'grounded' for two months by Kate. It wouldn't stop Cassy from trying new things, even if they weren't meant to be done at the time. She'd remain on Kathol until she was eight, when her parents joined the New Imperial Order and moved to the capital world of Kothlis. Adapting to the new school, scenery and culture of the Imperial planet, Cassy continued her education until at the age of 11; she asked her parents to join the local Sub-Adult Group. Both parents agreed, secretly thankful that their parenting and careers hadn't pressured her into joining youth group. As she grew older, she'd gradually get more involved with the Group and devoted more time to the variety of duties that SA Members would undergo. It'd be at the SA Group that a love for flying would develop much to the delight of her mother, a former pilot herself. Her parents would also include Cassy in several trips during her teen years, keen to show their daughter the galaxy. With her father, she'd often watch the New Imperial Army training exercises or attend formal occasions, several of which allowed her to personally met and talk to members of the Imperial High Command. Hardly shy, she spent on such occasion talking galactic politics and ways on which to improve the SA group with Thomas Cherokee, the Executor for the New Order; much to the amusement of Imperial High Command and her father. With her mother, she visited several planets controlled by the New Order and explored the different cultures that were in the Bothan Sector. It'd be on one visit that the planet, recently discovered and colonized, would revolt. Despite seeing intense fighting and death, her openmindnesses and activities in the SA Group meant that she was barely affected by the turn of events. Despite being trapped, until the New Order arrived, her humor never stopped as she continually made sarcastic comments; to the horrors of her mother. She'd return to her homeplanet of Coruscant as the New Imperial Order and Galactic Empire merged when she was fifteen. As her parents entered new careers, she'd see less of them and more of her 'babysitter'; her grandmother on her mother's side. Despite the often erratic nature of seeing and living with her parents, Cassy was still happy as she was given more independence over what she was allowed to do. Her SA Group activities continued as the Galactic Empire offered many more varieties, including spending two weeks onboard an Imperial Star Destroyer and participating as a fleet crewman would. Personality and Traits Cassy is an open-minded, independent individual who has a tendency to speak or act first without thinking of the consequences. She'll often look at the funny side of things, preferring to crack a joke than be serious. Dry-witted, she takes after her father whilst still having her mother's sarcasm. Like her mother, she has a curiosity to try new things and isn't frightened to experience pain during it. Following her parents and training with the Sub-Adult Group, her political view is Imperialistic yet her open-mindedness nudges her towards the "New Imperial" spectrum of the scale. She personally believes that the galaxy needs to be controlled by a central group in order to maintain efficiency and law, as she's seen with the New Order and the Empire.